


Green

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Series: Olivia [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.06, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Episode: s10e06 Ask Jeeves, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, Jealousy, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv has to endure two cougars hitting on Sam all night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnabashedBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/gifts).



> Sarah sent me this prompt after watching 10.06 of Supernatural: "You should write a ficlet of Olivia reacting to the cougars/Sam's overwhelming cuteness in the ep. If you want."

“You sure it’s okay for me to be with you guys here?” Liv whispered as the frilly doorbell continued to ding in the tune of a dramatic symphony. The house they stood in front of may have been the biggest home Liv had ever seen.

“Sure,” Dean replied, with a shrug.

“But I never even knew Bobby,” she objected one more time. “You guys didn't have to bring me. I could have stayed in town and done some work at the motel--”

“They don’t know us any better than they know you,” Sam insisted. “It’ll be okay. Just hang back.”

She nodded. Okay, fine, if it wasn’t weird for them, it didn’t have to be weird for her. This was Liv’s first job back with the Winchesters after the whole Demon!Dean…. fiasco (though Olivia preferred the term “clusterfuck”). Or at least it would have been a job had Dean been more patient and actually allowed her to dig up a case for them, but here they were instead, chasing a rabbit hole that Liv felt she was out of place for.

After Dean was cured they separated for a while because the boys needed “we time,” at least that was the story the three of them went with. The truth was that Liv couldn’t be anywhere near Dean after what happened, she could barely even look him in the face, and the bunker actually made her feel ill, so she had to get away. For weeks. And since she knew Sam would never leave his brother --even, and maybe especially-- after the ordeal they had gone through, that meant Liv went off by herself. They _had_ needed "we time" but Liv had needed no-Dean time. 

Sam would check in with her every few days and tell her how things were going with him, and once Dean even came to the phone. If discomfort had been heat, that conversation would have set both their cell phones ablaze. But it was a start, feeble as it was. She started warming to the idea of meeting back up with them. And she finally did, a few cities away from this giant house where an heiress waited for the boys inside with some kind of inheritance. Liv was still really uncomfortable coming with them to something that seemed so personal, especially with the kind of past these boys had, so little family to cling to.

As the tiny maid answered the door and lead them through the house, Liv’s heart raced. If these people cared for Bobby, this could be a group of people who might really care for Sam and Dean, too, once they were introduced. She suddenly wished she hadn’t set foot in the house as she followed a few steps behind the Winchesters. She didn’t belong here. She should have just gone back to the hotel, what had she been thinking, _stupid, stupid, stupid…!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a room full of angry, yelling people (“yuppies” as Dean would call them), and it snapped her right out of her shame spiral. As the three of them entered and the maid, Olivia, introduced them to the family, their necks snapped up at the same time to view their guests.

“Wait, how did you know Bunny?” came a haughty voice from the back of the room. Liv peeked between Sam and Dean to see an older man in a paisley sweater vest, holding a glass of wine.

“Uh, we--” Sam began, a little flustered. “Our,” --he gestured to Dean-- “surrogate father, Bobby knew Bunny. She left something to him in her will.”

“Yeah, we’re the ‘next of kin,’” Dean added.

“Well,” began the woman standing front and center of the room, draped in different shades of soft gold and silver fabric.

 _This is it,_ Liv thought. This was going to be the sweet, personal moment where this family reveals how much Bobby meant to them and get really emotional about the boys. Liv hung back a little further from the scene so not to infringe. The lady in gold and silver couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of them.

“You two are… _adorable_!”

_Huh?_

Liv heard a sigh of agreement from a blonde woman on the couch. The lady who called them adorable threw a wink at the Winchesters, and started closing the space between she and them.

Dean smiled smugly. Sam opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. Liv wasn’t sure how she had ended up standing in front of Sam and Dean when only a moment before she was hiding behind them, but there she was. And not only that, she couldn’t really explain when or how she had started staring down the middle-aged flirt in her gaudy metallic dress, but there she was, too. It was the only thing that prised the woman’s eyes from an uncomfortable Sam.

“Oh, and _you_ are?” she asked Liv.

“I--” Liv began, but was caught mid proclamation by Dean, who threw his arm around her neck and patted the top of her, playfully.

“This is our cousin!” he announced to the room, cheerfully. “We call her O’.”

The woman’s face lightened. Liv forced a smile. “Nice to meet you,” she said through her teeth.

“I’m Heddy!” the woman responded with a slur, then turned back to the room where another argument was brewing. Soon the room was lost in shouts again. Liv shrugged Dean’s arm off of her.

 _“Cousin?”_ she demanded as the yuppies argued on around them.

Dean laughed. “I figured it would make you feel less outta place, more like family.” His self satisfied smirk displayed just how proud he was of himself.

_First job back together and I already want to kill him again._

“So Sam,” came a new voice. The three of them turned to see a tall, middle-aged woman with cascading blonde hair leaving the family fray and approaching them. The smolder in her eye was like the ones you see on the faces of the women on the covers of romance novels. Sam straightened up with a slight look of horror on his face. “Do you work out?” she crooned.

“Uh,” Sam stuttered, eyes darting from the blonde to Liv and back.

Liv bristled.

Dean, triumphant, covered laughter with a cough and slapped Sam on the shoulder.

 

\------------------

 

“No, the Hair Cougar,” Liv clarified in a sharp whisper. “Not Heddy, the other one.”

Sam chuckled under his breath. “The ‘Hair Cougar?’”

They stood together off to the side of the room, watching the family interact and keeping them busy while Dean took a turn around the house to scope things out. They were pretty sure they had a vengeful spirit on their hands. This was a case afterall.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve deemed her.”

“I think her name is Beverly.”

“Who _cares?_ ” Liv’s bottom lip pouted and she knew she sounded like a jealous girlfriend, but that was fair.

She was one.

Sam’s brow furrowed but his lips smiled as he looked down at her. “C’mon, Liv,” he said. “They were probably just being nice.”

“Hah!” Liv retorted. “Look at her, Sam. She can’t look away from you for more than five seconds, watch.”

He obeyed and they both watched Beverly from across the room who was drinking champagne and chatting with some guy named Dash, but like clockwork (and like Liv said), within a few seconds her attention was back on Sam. Finally having caught him returning her gaze she threw a seductive wave across the room towards him. Liv nudged Sam’s shoulder

“Told you!”

Sam lifted his hand and it flopped from side to side in a pathetic excuse for a return wave. He was so caught off guard by Beverly’s advances, he wasn’t sure how to react.

“Okay,” he said weakly. “Maybe you’re right.

 

\------------------

 

“Liv and I’ll check upstairs, then,” Sam declared.

“Yep, I’ve got the basement,” Dean agreed.

And they were off. The officer was about to begin questioning them and they only had a little bit of time before they could figure out what exactly was going on in this house. People were dying and it wasn’t a case the cops could crack.

“It’s clear,” Liv said in a hushed voice, ushering Sam across the lobby to the stairs. They overtook the steps quickly and quietly.

At the top Sam began, “You take this side, and I’ll go down this corridor, we can meet back--” He stopped suddenly as Beverly appeared in a doorway directly across from where they were standing.

“And what are you two doing up here?” she asked playfully, a wry smile parting her lips, persuasion in her voice. She included Liv in the question but it was clear she only cared about what Sam was up to. She advanced on Sam like Liv wasn’t even there.

“Just having a look around,” Sam replied with an awkward smile.

“You look like you’re up to no good…”

Liv felt a groan in her throat.

Beverly dropped her voice and octave. “Why don’t you and I get up to no good together?”

Liv bristled again. “Lady, do you not see me?”

“Young lady, I apologize but I estimate we’ve got about ten minutes or so before that officer downstairs starts questioning you two and your other cousin and I believe in seizing the moment.” She turned back to Sam with a grin. “What do you say, Sam? Ten minutes? I bet a young buck like you could--”

 _“Hey!”_ Liv erupted. Sam’s mouth was hanging open in shock.

“They say ladies just get better with age,” she continued as if Liv had said nothing. “Like a fine wine. Or cheese!”

“I’m lactose intolerant,” Sam replied, sweetly, prodding Liv lightly to nudge her past his predator. Beverly stepped in front of him to block his path as Liv slipped by. Liv mimed, over Beverly’s shoulder, hitting her on the head with a large hammer as Sam stood helplessly trying to politely retreat away. Finally Sam nodded. “You know what?” he said smirk. “I’m right behind ya.”

Liv nearly choked on her own breath.

Sam kept his eyes locked with Beverly’s, one brow cocked, until she turned to enter the bedroom. She nearly skipped in excitement.

Sam followed close behind her then darted away around the corridor, grabbing Liv’s arm on the way, dragging her with him. He pulled her into what seemed like an empty room down the hall. They were safe, for now. They had escaped Hair Cougar.

“Smooth,” Liv whispered, breathlessly. She looked around the room. It was pretty dark but for the moonlight seeping in the window.

“Thanks,” Sam said, scoping out their surroundings, as well. No one was around and everything seemed quiet. 

“The _young buck_ is quick on his feet…” Liv quipped.

“Shut up,” he countered through a smile.

“...but I couldn’t tell if she was underestimating you or not with that ten minute comment...”

_“Hey...”_

“To be fair,” --she shrugged dramatically-- “I can’t really remember. It’s been a while.”

He shook his head at her, chewing on his bottom lip, amusement tugging at the sides of his mouth, regardless. “I’m sure we can get around to fixing that sometime soon." He paused. "But for now, we got work to do.”

“Fair.”

And they made their way back out into the corridor.

 

\------------------

 

It wasn’t a vengeful spirit. It was a shifter. And they had to test the silver on everyone in the house. Like… immediately. In the kitchen the Winchesters, Liv, and Olivia the maid huddled around a box of silverware.

“I’ll take Dash and Amber,” Dean suggested. “You take the cougars in the other room. They seems to like you.” He winked at Liv. She glared in return.

“Okay, that could work,” Sam replied, turning from Dean, heading to the main hall with Liv at his side. “I’ve got an idea for how I can test them,” he paused, “but you aren’t going to like it.”

Liv’s pout returned as he explained himself.

“So…. you’re going to go in there,” she grumbled, “and essentially hit on both of them so you can feel them up?”

“Well, when you put it _that_ way…”

“And I wait in the hallway?”

“Uh, yeah, basically.”

“While you’ve got your hands on two other women.”

“Um…”

“And they have their hands on you?”

“I…”

Liv groaned.

“Look, it’s just until I’ve had time to test them. Then you come in and interrupt. Unless, you have a better plan?”

She thought for a second, but all she kept seeing was herself clubbing the cougars over and over again. Not helpful.

She groaned again. “Alright, _fiiiiine_.”

They made their way towards the living room where the two ladies were still drinking. They hesitated just on the other side of the doorway. Sam pointed silently signalling for Liv to stay right there so she could be sure she could hear what was going on in the room. That way she could interrupt as soon as possible. Liv nodded that she understood. Sam straightened up and took a deep breath. He smoothed his hair back behind his ears and popped his collar a little.

“I’m going in,” he told her.

“Go get’em, Tiger,” Liv whispered in reply, and with that, Sam entered the shark tank.

“Hello, ladies,” she heard Sam say in a tone she had never heard him use on her. It almost made her laugh. Next she heard Beverly and Heddy crooned at Sam, she couldn’t make it all out, but she knew Beverly was whimpering about Sam shutting her down upstairs. “Oh,” he corrected, “I was just playing hard-to-get.”

Liv clapped her hand over her face to keep herself from actually bursting into laughter. _That tone, that inflection, that phrase, coming from Sam…_ It was bizarre. But she kind of liked it. Which meant so did the cougars.

“Come here!” she heard Beverly sing, then Sam’s footsteps moved farther away. She heard an assortment of _coos_ and _awes_ as she imagined Sam settled on the couch with them. She cringed a little (a lot).

“Boo! I’m feeling so left out,” Liv heard Heddy whine.

“Well then, come on in, darlin’. The water’s warm.”

Liv’s stifled an actual _screech_ , plugging up her mouth and nose with her hands. _Oh my GOD,_ she thought. Sam wasn’t the guy with a line. He wasn’t the guy who tried to pick up ladies for fun. He was the kind of guys that preferred to strike up meaningful conversations, instead. This was the guy who was genuine and sincere. The guy who had gave an entire household of strangers his condolences on their way in, today. The guy with the sweet, soft voice that could calm even the most frayed nerves when he could drape it around the right thing to say. Hearing _that_ guy pretend to be _this_ guy was pretty surreal, slightly unsettling, and absolutely _hilarious_. And while she tried to process through all of that while at the same time try to keep quiet, she lost track of how long Sam had been in that room with those two women.

She snapped quickly out of her thoughts and burst into the room. Sam looked incredibly uncomfortable, brow rumpled up as if he was internally scream and a fake smile painted across his mouth. Meanwhile, Heddy was stroking the fingers on his left hand, sizing them up and studying them like they were some sort of precious gem. Beverly, on the other side, was brushing her hands through his hair like she was painting some sort of masterpiece with her fingers.

_Oh hell nah…_

Liv felt her face tighten. Jealousy gripped her again, but the expression across her face this time was not a pout. “A _hem!”_

The ladies looked up with a start.

“Oh, _you_ again,” Beverly groaned. Hands still in Sam’s hair.

“Girls, hate to break this party up but… “

“ _He_ invited _us_ to this ‘party,’ honey.”

 _“Hands off,”_ Liv growled.

Confused, they straightened up and dropped their hands to their sides.

“Sam, I need to talk to you.” She tried to lighten her tone. “In the hallway.” She inclined her head towards the door as Sam stood quickly. Liv then stepped out, taking a deep breath once she was out of the room.

“I hate to tell you this, Sam,” came Heddy’s voice as Sam darted towards the door, “but I think your cousin might be in love with you.”

  
  


\------------------

 

It was late, but not too late. After they drove back to the motel, Dean went for a beer run and soon was out cold in his bed in his and Sam’s room. They had saved the rest of the family and shut that shifter down. It was the first case they had worked with Liv in a long time, and it felt good. They weren’t back at the bunker, but Sam could still uphold the routine as if they were.

He opened the door quietly and let it close softly so it didn’t wake Dean, then he crept barefoot down the carpeted hallway towards Liv’s room. She’d be awake. He was pretty sure, at least.

He knocked lightly on her door so if she was already asleep it wouldn’t wake her.

He waited.

Nothing.

His heart sank a bit.

He knocked lightly one more time and waited. Just as he was about to retreat back to his room, pouting, she opened the door. She was wearing a new nightie.

"Uh," he stammered. He felt his mouth go dry, suddenly.

“C’mon in darlin’,” she purred. “The water’s warm.”

A stupid grin washed across his face. “Shuddup,” he snickered, taking a step into the room.

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather I play hard-to-get?” 

He narrowed his eyes, playfully.

“What do you say, Sam? You got ten minutes or…?”

He grabbed her up and kissed her, kicking the door shut behind him, before she could say another thing.

 

 


End file.
